Survival Tips
Cardio "Sometimes Zombies get Alerted and start following you. Alerted Zombies prevent you from doing nearby actions and they can stun you if they get too close.Run away and Alerted Zombies will soon lose their interest in you." Crafting "Crafting weapons opens up new possibilities for Zombie killing. Click any building to open the Crafting menu. Any Crafted weapon can be used to kill Zombies." Firearms "Sometimes it's the best to use Firearms to shoot Zombies from a distance. If you get too close, the Zombies might become Alerted and fight back. Also they smell horrible." Weak Zombies "Weak Zombies only have 1 health. They can be taken out easily with melee weapons like the Shovel." Normal Zombies "Normal Zombies have 2 health. If you use a low damage melee weapon like the Shovel, the Normal Zombie will become Alerted and fight back. It's better to use Firearms from a distance" Strong Zombies "Strong Zombies have 4 health. If you use a low damage melee weapon, the Strong Zombie will become Alerted and fight back. Use Firearms from a distance to take them out!" Food = "You can't survive a Zombie apocalypse on an empty stomach! Crops and trees provide the food that fuels the war on Zombies." = Hiring Friends "For a small fee of Coins, you can hire a friend to help you out. Move the mouse over a friend's icon in the bottom of the screen to find the Hire option." Visiting Friends "Visiting friends gives you Energy, Coins and Duct Tape required for Crafting. You can do 5 FREE Actions at your friend's place every day! Check the lightning count for how many actions you have left for the day." Melee Weapons "Melee weapons are used for close encounters with Zombies. Be careful though - Zombies will become Alerted and fight back if you don't finish the job with one hit!" Fences "Zombies aren't smart enough to get past a good fence, so make sure you've got fences around all your crops. Check back every once in a while to repair any damage the Zombies may have done to the fence with their aimless wandering. Fences are sold under the Farming tab inside the market." Strategic Use of Fences If you are able to construct a fence perimeter around your entire game grid, this will prevent zombies from populating to the field. It doesn't need to be the strongest of fences. Even the weakest fence material when put along the perimeter of the field will block all zombies rom entering from that direction. If you are able to construct a fence perimeter along one or more sides, zombies cannot enter from that side of the field. Zombies need at least one square in order to appear and start bashing on your fence. A good strategy is to move as many of the spare plank and picket fences around the field and start buiding a perimeter fence as soon as possible. This will ensure that any zombies still entering the field will only be able to attack one side of your property. Of course, you may need to clear away some bushes and rubble prior to building your fence. Smashed Crops "For some reason, Zombies love stomping all over good crops. That's why it's very important to protect your precious food with fences." Janitor Zombie "Janitor Zombies are Weak Zombies with only 1 health. They tend to carry items like the Alarm Clock, Metal String, Mop, Lunch Box, and Rubber Gloves." Salesman Zombie "Salesman Zombies used to go door to door, selling sporting goods. Now they wander aimlessly, doomed to be whacked in the face with the very items they once sold. They tend to drop sports equipment like Boxing Gloves, Baseball Bats, Tennis Balls, Bowling Balls, and Footballs." Supermart Zombie "Supermart Zombies specialize in typical goods. These weak Zombies can be taken out with pretty much any weapon. They tend to drop household items such as Motor Oil, Rope, Toilet Paper, Candies, and Toy Guns." Gas Station Zombie "Gas Station Zombie is a Normal Zombie and it has 2 health. They carry the Propane Tank, Gasoline Can, Lighter, Car Battery and Hose items." Waitress Zombie "Waitress Zombies hold a grudge for a lifetime of bad tips. These Normal Zombies have 2 health, and carry items like the Liqoir Bottle, Diet Cola, Dry Ice, Dinner Knife, and Salt Shaker." Plumber Zombie Plumber Zombie is a Normal Zombie and it has 2 health. They carry the Spray Bottle, Suspenders, Metal Pipes, Plunger and Rubber Duck items. Gardener Zombie "Gardener Zombies can frow like weeds. These Strong Zombies have 4 health, and carry items like the Rake, Red Peppers, Potatoes, Garden Trimmer and Fertilizer Bag." Firefighter Zombie "Firefighter Zombie is a Strong Zombie and it has 4 health. They carry the Flashlight, Fire Extinguisher, Matches, Boot and Metal Bucket items." Construction Zombie "Construction Zombies are tough as nails! These Strong Zombies have 4 health, and carry items like the Helmet, Nails, Tape Measure, Paintbrush, and Traffic Cone." Riot Zombie "Super Strong Zombies are too tough for conventional weapons, and can only be killed with crafted weapons." Super Strong Zombies "Super Strong Zombies have 8 health. They can only be killed with a crafted weapon." Building Parts "You can find building parts such as Screws, Boards, Roof Tiles and Metal Sheets from Zombies and piles of Rubble. Use building parts to finish buildings you can buy from the Market." go fuck yourself I need to know what specific zombie!! Duct Tape "All survivors need Duct Tape for crafting weapons! Visit friends daily to get a free roll!." Supersize Zombies "Supersize Zombies have 20 health and they are tough to take down with conventional weapons. Use a high damage weapon like the China Lake against them." Hillbilly Zombies "Hillbilly Zombies have 30 health. They might go down easy if you aim for the moonshine bottle in their hand with the flare gun" Category:Inventory